


Never Alone

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Implied Mpreg, Loki didn't do it, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Thor (Marvel), Romance, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: When Odin throws Loki in prison for life despite the fact he too had been brainwashed during the attack on New York, Thor goes to his friends for help. Tony comes up with a foolproof way for Thor to protect Loki, and prove to him that he will never again feel alone in the way he has for centuries. This time Thor will not lose Loki. SLASH
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 657
Collections: Avengers Collection, Fics I Don't Want To Lose





	1. Help

Frigga watched as her son swept through the library, grabbing the book he needed without really looking at it, and swept through the castle, his face a mask of determination and fury. She stood on her balcony, her eyes open and seeing nothing, her mind seeing everything.

She watched over Thor, watched for any that may get in his way, or slow down his mission, and she used her magic to ensure that he slipped through. She stood overlooking her Kingdom and shielded Thor from the view of all, including his Father and Heimdal.

She had lost one child already, her beautiful daughter locked away where she could not see her, could not touch her, she could not reach her. She was what Odin created and he blamed none but Hela for who she had become, he did not see his fault in the creation of her darkness. He did not see that he had not taught her balance.

And then he had done the same with her sons. He blamed them for the things that he had not taught them, for the things that he had not told them. He favoured Thor though he claimed that Loki was no different to Thor, that they were equal and he loved them equally.

She had stood by and had not interfered, damned and wounded from the loss of her daughter and desperate to cling onto her two remaining children.

She raised her arms to the sky and summoned all her power and covered Thor from sight as Heimdal and Odin's all-seeing eyes searched for him, they saw all, but she knew how they searched, how they saw, and it was no difficulty to turn their eyes from Thor.

Odin had manipulated her and bound her the moment he placed the tiny, frail, hungry babe in her arms with dark hair like Hela's and had told her he had been left to die. He used her broken heart as a mother, and her immediate love for Loki to bind her hands.

No more.

She had let both her sons down for fear of losing them, and she had lost them anyway.

Enough.

She smirked to herself when Thor slipped from Asgard to Midgard, apparently, he had learned a few tricks from Loki, before turning to go to her youngest son's prison. She would ensure that he was guarded until Thor returned.

* * *

"Sir, Thor has just landed on the roof,"

Tony paused in his work and blinked to Bruce who was staring back at him.

"Thor Thor?" Tony asked.

"Thor Thor, yes sir, unless we know some other Asgardian lightning god," JARVIS said dryly.

"So cheeky," Tony sighed before hurrying out the lab with Bruce.

When they reached the common room Steve had found Thor and the two were standing talking, but Thor's blue eyes were intent upon Tony when he stepped out.

"Thor, welcome back, we didn't think that we would be seeing you so soon," Tony smiled as he made his way across to Thor.

"I did not expect to be back so soon myself, but I come for desperate help," Thor intoned.

"He wanted to speak to you," Steve shook his head, taking Tony's hand in his when Tony looked to him automatically in askance.

"What can I help you with Point Break?" Tony asked.

"You are the wisest person I know Brother Anthony, I have need of your sharp mind and clever thoughts, you were the one who was quick enough to launch the weapon through the wormhole to destroy the Chitauri fleet, and you gained knowledge in the space of a night that took my friend Erik years to amass,"

"Well, you have flattered me, what can I help with?" Tony smiled. Steve led them over to the sofas, all of them troubled by the pain and worry on Thor's face. They seated themselves and waited for Thor to gather his thoughts.

"Loki," Thor started to say and waited for their reaction, but they just sat waiting to hear him out. "He was not of his own mind during the attack. It did not make sense, the attack was sloppy and off, I was not supposed to speak with Loki before his sentencing, but it was bothering me so much. Loki is known for his mind, much the way that you are, that he made such poor tactical choices did not make sense to me. I…"

"His eyes!" Tony blurted out.

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"His eyes! That is what has been bothering me!" Tony huffed.

"Yes, he was as under the staff as Brother Clint was," Thor nodded.

"He has blue eyes, but they were the same blue as the tesseract, not the blue they were when we came back to the Tower," Tony sighed.

"So, he was as much a prisoner of his mind as Clint and the other Agents were?" Bruce took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes," Thor nodded. "Except that did not seem to be a reasonable reason when I brought it before my father, Odin. I told him when Loki had told me...about how he was tortured until he had no choice but to allow the staff into his mind. He said that it did not matter, Loki could not be allowed to roam free in Asgard,"

"What?" The Avengers frowned at Thor.

"He was not allowed to speak in his trial, he was found guilty, Odin used old laws to ensure that Loki was not allowed to speak for himself, to ensure that mother and I were not allowed to speak for him. He has been sentenced to life, in prison, solitary confinement," Thor grit out.

"Isn't life...kind of a long time for you guys?" Tony frowned.

"Indeed, Odin intends for Loki to suffer," Thor clenched his fists. "I will not allow him to suffer like this, I will not allow Odin to punish him more for being who he is,"

"What can we do to help?" Steve asked gently.

"I need your help to find another way, a way over Odin. I need to use the old laws in a way that Odin can not undo," Thor looked up with determination.

"What have you got for me Point Break?" Tony smirked.

"The Old Laws of Asgard, these hold the magic that Asgard was built upon, Odin dare not disobey these laws" Thor withdrew the book from his travel pack and held it out to Tony. "And the transcripts of Loki's sham of a trial," he held out the sheaths of parchment.

"Well, then, let's get to work!" Tony nodded taking the book.

"I will scan these in," Bruce took the parchment.

"I will show you your room, do you want anything to eat?" Steve shrugged as Tony and Bruce set up camp at the table, the two of them already forgotten.

"That would be nice, thank you, I used a lot of energy to get here," Thor blinked at the two scientists before standing and following Steve to the kitchen.

"They will work to find a way," Steve comforted Thor digging some food out for him to be able to eat right away before starting to cook something.

"Brother Anthony, his mind reminds me of Loki, he sees the world differently he sees possibilities and differences that no one else does. I could think of no one else to come to with this, no offence Brother Steve," Thor grimaced.

"None taken, I know that I would not know where to start, while Tony will already be planning," Steve shook his head.

"You and brother Tony?" Thor asked.

"We started dating a couple of weeks ago," Steve smiled happily.

"I am pleased for you, you deserve happiness, and I believe Brother Tony does as well, and support that you will give him," Thor patted Steve's shoulder.

"I have never met anyone like Tony before," Steve admitted. "If anyone can find a way to help you and Loki, he can,"

"It feels good to be around those that I can trust," Thor sighed, relaxing for the first time in months since he realised what Odin was going to do.

He looked into the other room to see Bruce flicking through the transcripts and highlighting things and muttering to Tony, Tony was already ten pages into the Old Laws and had several notes around him on holographic screens.


	2. Odin

Chapter two

"So this is a foolproof way?" Thor asked scanning over the information that Tony had put together for him.

"Yes, from the way that you spoke about him, I figured that this would not be something you are adverse to?" Tony smirked a little at him.

"You are indeed wise and see much Brother Tony," Thor smirked back getting a laugh from the genius.

"Just invite us for it, yes? Otherwise Tony is going to be unbearable," Steve snorted.

"I will do not worry. I will also try and ensure that someone records Odin's face when he realises I have managed to outwit him," Thor nodded before standing. "Thank you, Brothers, this last month has been most enjoyable despite my worry for Loki and what is going on back on Asgard," Thor bowed his head.

"It's been nice having you here as well Point Break, you're always welcome back," Tony patted his arm, smirking when Steve hooked him around the waist and pulled him gently away when his hand lingered a little too long.

"Thanks to Brother Steve's hard work, hopefully, Loki and I will be able to come to visit soon, now that his name has been cleared here," Thor smiled.

"You guys were all busy, this was something that I could do," Steve shrugged.

"It is greatly appreciated," Thor shook Steve's hand.

"Good luck Thor," Bruce nodded.

"With what I have here, luck is something that I shall not need," Thor smirked before bowing his head to his friends.

"Any problems give us a shout, I am sure Hulk would love to have fun with some more Asgardians," Bruce chuckled.

"I will, I am in your debt friends," Thor said before summoning the pathway he needed.

"Remember! I want an invite!" Tony called brightly before Thor disappeared, the booming laughter showing that he had heard.

* * *

Odin's eyes narrowed on his oldest son as he stood in front of him, head tilted back, chin high and looked at him with blue eyes that Odin did not recognise. He had always been able to read and predict Thor, and his son had always looked at him with awe, respect and love.

The expression on his face was carefully blank, and carefully masked to show nothing but a neutrality that Odin had not known Thor capable of.

He felt an unexpected jerk in his stomach, wondering if perhaps this would not go the way that he expected it, after all, he had set this up in a way that would humiliate Thor and get him back under his control, but it was designed around the son that he knew.

It seemed that Thor's exile to Midgard, and then his battle there had changed his son in ways that he had not expected or noticed. This was not a Thor that he could move in any direction he wanted with a simple word and look.

Still, he had to forge ahead, his son had been notably missing after the sentencing of another son, and he had a need to gain his heir back under his control.

"Have you finished sulking Thor?" Odin boomed, and the generals and nobles around them shuffled. He had ensured that word had spread to the troops that Thor had stormed off in a sulk, undermining anything that Thor might try to say about Loki and his part in the attack on Midgard.

Or Loki's adoption.

Odin could not afford to have Loki's true parentage and the fact that Odin had brought him back and raised him without informing anyone of his identity. Discrediting Thor for being irrational when it came to Loki was simple to do, and would protect Odin.

"I was on Midgard with my Shield Brothers and Sister assisting in the work needed in New York," Thor answered calmly.

This caused another ripple. Odin could see that Thor's words had undone all the work he had put into discrediting his heir, they respected the bond of Shield brothers and sisters above anything else and the fact that Thor had returned after the battle to help was...problematic.

"You abandoned Asgard to help another world?" Odin frowned, and mentally grimaced when the nobles and generals shuffled, his words had worked against him.

"Asgard had no need of me, and I was a call away, Midgard had need of help after Thanos' attack," Thor shook his head.

"You mean Loki's attack," One of the leading nobles of Asgard dared speak up.

"Loki was tortured and brainwashed into his actions, Thanos, the Mad Titan, captured him and tortured him until he allowed the power of the staff to capture his mind. Even though he was under a control that had others obeying to the point of killing themselves…"

"ENOUGH THOR!" Odin boomed, shock at his heir blatantly ignoring his orders stunning him so much that he allowed Thor to get too far.

"...Loki managed to fight hard against the control, and even before he was broken out of the control, he managed to ensure that the…"

"ENOUGH!"

"...battle was poor. You have seen the reports of the attack even with any army that vastly outmatched us in number…"

"I COMMAND YOU TO BE SILENT!" Odin bellowed standing, but Thor turned to face the generals and nobles that Odin himself had summoned here for Thor's humiliation, but it would seem that it was to be his.

"...the poor planning and lack of target helped to ensure the defeat of the army. Despite what many of you may think of Loki, you know that his mind is sharper than most blades you possess! He managed to fight through the control to ensure that Midgard had time to defeat the attack!" Thor boomed, his words and tone that on the Heir of Asgard, demanding to be heard and not the boy he had once been expecting it.

"Loki has already been found guilty and sentenced in the oldest of our laws, it is unchangeable unless we wish to risk Asgard itself falling from the branches of Yggdrasil!" Odin grasped control of the situation.

Even though there were clearly those who believed Thor and what he was saying, even though there were plenty who were beginning to reconsider and believed that Loki had been treated unfairly. None of them could argue to Old Laws, and that was all that mattered.

It was troublesome that Thor was shouting his mouth off, and Odin would make sure that he was punished for his actions, that he would know never to go against Odin like this again, to try and humiliate him like this again. But when it came down to it, there was nothing that anyone could do for Loki, he had made sure of that.

And he would make sure that people saw that his actions had been for the best for Asgard if he had learnt anything over the centuries of his rule, it was how to spin anything to make him look the best. He would drag his family back under control. Frigga and Thor, and they would stand by his side whether they liked it or not.

Loki would become nothing more than a note in history that no one even really remembered, the same as Hela.

"Is there something more that you wish to say, my son?" Odin smirked as Thor turned to him again.

"Yes, there is," Thor smirked right back, and for the first time in a long time, Odin felt the tiniest slither of doubt go through him.

In a blink, the whole counsel found themselves in the prison of Asgard, the prison that his youngest son was being held in. In fact, right in front of the cell that his youngest son was being held in. The cell that no one was supposed to see, the son no one else was supposed to see ever again.

Loki was here to be broken, that was all, his cell was tiny, his lips sewn shut in the most humiliating and confining punishment that Odin could come up for him. He could not sweep this child away the way that he had Hela, and he could not outright kill Loki, but he could ensure that Loki died quicker than he otherwise would.

The muttering from around them as highest of Asgard hierarchy took in the state of Odin's youngest child, what had been done to him, troubled Odin, as did the fact that they found themselves here. This was not something that Thor could manage, he had never possessed powerful enough magic to override the spells Odin had cast over this prison to prevent anyone else from gaining access.

"What is it that you wished to say, my son?" Frigga's soft voice stopped the muttering dead. And all eyes turned to her, the nobles and generals parting smoothly as she swept towards them, towards her husband and sons. Her eyes flashing as she took in the state of her youngest son despite the seidr that she had managed to pour into him even from her enforced distance.

Thor's eyes were on Loki, on his proud shoulders and tilted head as he looked out at them from his prison cell. His lips were messily held together with thick, black twine that made Thor hurt to just look at them, the wounds sore and red looking.

Blue eyes met his and Thor could see that Loki thought he was here to laugh at him, that he agreed with Odin. He thought that this was another humiliation for him.

Thor would prove him wrong and show Loki that he was not alone, that he would never, ever be alone again.

He drank in the sight of Loki, of what had been done to him, allowing his anger to build even higher, before he turned and looked at his mother as she came to a stop beside him. The fury was clear in her face, and he knew she was on his side, their side.

She had been the one to bring them here.

"Frigga! You forget yourself! Come to my side now!" Odin snapped, and those around them stepped back at the way in which their King spoke to their much-beloved Queen.

"What is it you wish to say, Thor?" Frigga smiled at her son instead of doing as she was commanded, visibly stunning Odin.

"I am claiming my right as King of Asgard under the Old Laws, I declare that Odin Borson is unfit to be King of Asgard any longer!" Thor spoke unfaltering, his eyes locked onto Loki.

"Claiming Kingship will not undo the sentence on Loki, those Laws are older and above those of King od Asgard," Odin smirked.

"There is one way," Frigga smiled brighter and brighter as she realised what her son's plan was. Loki blinked and stared at Thor confused, realising what was going on, realising that Thor was here to try and save him.

"There is no way!" Odin shouted. "There can not be, I made sure!"

"Actually there is, my Midgardian friends helped me dig it out of the depth of our laws and rules, there is one way to overrule the Old Law of punishment that you decided to inflict upon Loki, one law that a new King of Asgard can use to free one who has been sentenced as you sentenced Loki," Thor turned slowly and looked into his Father's eyes, lightning snapping over his body in his fury of what had been done to Loki, at what Odin had done to Loki, even though Mjolnir was not in his grasp.

"No, there is not," Odin shook his head, but he was not looking wholly certain, especially with the smile on Frigga's face.

"Lucky for me you are all here, for this declaration must be made in front of those that assist in guarding and ruling Asgard," Thor turned to those gathered watching the unfolding events with stunned shock, none of them sure what was happening. The Nobles and Generals took in the Heir to Asgard, no longer the foolish young man that he had once been, instead standing in front of them, crackling with lightning and radiating power and strength.

"We will listen as you speak, my King," Lady Alva bowed her head, recognising Thor and his declarations, and that was all Thor had needed, just one person not of his own family line.

"I Thor Friggason, Heir of Asgard, descended from the line of Kings and Queens, do claim the throne of Asgard, and I declare my chosen Consort will be Loki Laufreyson, he will stand by my side as I rule! I claim my right to Consort by the Oldest Laws of Asgard, as I stand I am bound to Loki Laufreyson, I will take no other partner, and claim no other love!"

The words seemed to boom through the prison, everyone stared stunned at the declaration, Loki's eyes widening as he absorbed what Thor had just done, what he had just declared and bound himself to in front of the most important of Asgard.

"I give my blessing to this marriage," Frigga, the goddess of marriage, said softly, a proud smile on her face.

There was a loud crack, and they all turned to see the runes carved around Loki's cell by Odin's magic split in half. The Old Laws recognised Thor's words, and provide him right, his Midgardian friends right.

In a second Thor stepped forward, Mjolnir in his hands, and he swung toward the glass of Loki's prison cell, breaking through the glass now that Odin's magic was no longer sealing it.

The moment that the glass was no longer separating them Thor was at Loki's side, cupping his face gently and feeling more and more furious as he took in what had been done to him.

Loki shuddered at the first gentle touch he had felt in years, tilting his face into Thor's touch, the ever agony of his mouth seeming to ease just a little at the touch. His exhausted mind was spinning and turning at what had happened, the endless boredom and solitude of his prison being so suddenly broken after who knew how long shaking him. Thor's actions and words, Frigga's actions and words causing his head to spin.

All he could concentrate on was Thor's gentle touch and the fact that he was free, that Odin's spells had been broken, spells that Odin himself had promised Loki as he watched his mouth being sewn shut, would never, ever be broken, that Loki would never see the light of day again, that he would never step foot from his prison ever again.

"NO!" Odin's furious roar and the swelling of his magic had Loki reacting automatically, his magic whichhad been locked away flaring to life in response to the threat being thrown to him and Thor, to his foolish brother who had gone against their father, his father, to save Loki.

His green magic, weak though it was managed to deflect the magic that had been thrown at them, the spell mindless in its fury, just designed to destroy. Considering the hole it put in the cell wall, who knew what it would have done to them had it hit them.

"You do not touch my sons ever again!" Frigga hissed, and suddenly she was in front of them, her sword drawn and pointed at Odin.

"You forget your place, goddess of marriage, you are my wife!" Odin sneered.

"I have forgotten my place. I am the goddess of motherhood, love and marriage. Our marriage has been without love on your part for a long time now Odin, and that is something that I do not stand for, no woman or man under my divine law should stay in a marriage that they are not loved in, and you have used my mothers love to manipulate and bind me for too long! You stole one child from my arms, and tried to steal a second," Frigga snapped.

"He is not your child! Thor declared that to everyone here," Odin smirked.

"You placed him as a tiny, hurt babe in my arms, I loved him, cared for him, watched him grow with the same pride and love that I watched Thor and Hela grow. Loki will always be my child, and you will not lay one more finger on my baby! You wish to test my mother's love for my child, go ahead, I dare you, Odin, test the force of my love!" Frigga's magic flared to life around, her sword glinting with it, shining with her power. Strengthened with a mother's love for her child.

"It would seem Odin, that you have been overthrown by your family, a King that has destroyed the love and loyalty of his own family, can not expect to command the love and loyalty of his people," Lord Vale said slowly before he turned to Thor and Loki and dropped to one knee. "My King, King Consort,"

"My King, King Consort," The other Nobles and then Generals followed, all dropping to one knee in front of their new King.

"You will surrender Gungnir, or I will take it from you," Thor warned.

Odin's eye swept over his Nobles and Generals kneeling in front of his son and adopted son, giving them his loyalty. Frigga still stood in front of them, furious and holding her sword at him. He had no family to support him, to stand by his side, his people were with Thor, he had no one right now to back him.

He did not know how he had not seen this, but it was too late for him to be able to fight at this moment.

As he dropped Gungnir he realised that his best chance was to wait for the people to realise a boy and a frost giant would be ruling them and to rebel, turning to the good, steady King Odin to rule them once more.

He would forgive his people, of course. Thor and Loki would be imprisoned for life, separated to never see each other again. It would be problematic, Frigga would have to beg his forgiveness for her actions here today, and she would provide him with another heir to replace Thor.

"You are under arrest for abusing your power and using the Old Laws for your own benefit, you shall be held in prison, your powers bound until your trial," Thor made his first declaration as King.

Odin glowered at him as his once most loyal generals stepped forward and clapped manacles on his hands that would bind his powers, the boy would regret this. He sneered as he took in the arm Thor held around Loki's waist, supporting and holding the Bastard child to his body, Loki sinking exhaustedly into Thor.

"I should have left you to die!" Odin sneered.

"Take him now!" Thor boomed furiously as Loki jerked in his arms.

Odin was swept away, and they were left in the silence of Loki's prison, everyone trying to catch up with the events that had happened in such a short amount of time.

"My King, King Consort," Frigga bowed her head slightly, a smile on her lips as she passed Gungnir into Thor's free hand. "Long may you rule,"

"Long may you rule!" Those gathered dropped to one knee again.

"Thank you. A meeting will be called in the next day to discuss what happens next, for now I will take my...Loki and see that he is safe," Thor nodded.

Frigga stepped forward and touched the shoulders of both her sons, sweeping them from the prison and to the medical wing of the Castle, leaving behind a group of Nobles and Generals to trudge their way out the depths of the prison, to spread the word.

Odin was gone.

Thor and Loki were King and King's consort.


	3. Promise

Chapter Three

Thor paced impatiently outside the room Loki had been swept into, the nurse who had looked after them from small children crying out when she saw Loki's mouth. Frigga had kissed his cheek before sweeping into the room as well, and the door had been slammed in his face, leaving him here, to impatiently await news of his...Consort.

He was glad that he was alone in the corridor, ordering soldiers to guard the doors and corridors leading to the Medical Wing to ensure the safety of Loki, thankfully there was no one here to see the furious blush taking over his cheeks.

Loki was his Consort. He had claimed him. He had no clue how Loki felt about that or what was going to happen now, but all that mattered was that inside that room, Loki was safe. Everything else could wait.

"Thor!" Perhaps things would not wait for very long. The Warriors Three, Sif and Heimdall were hurrying towards him, clearly having heard what had happened going by the expressions on their faces.

"Is it true?"

"You have claimed the throne?"

"You have claimed and freed Loki?"

"They are saying that you have claimed him as Consort Thor!"

"They are saying that you have claimed him as Consort in the manner of the Old Laws?" Heimdall spoke over the others, his golden eyes assessing as they searched over Thor's face.

"Thor would not, Loki was still guilty and…"

"I did," Thor spoke over Fandral, stunning them all into silence. "And Mother blessed it,"

"What?!" The Warriors Three and Sif exploded.

"And where is it exactly that you escaped to to work this out, I could not see you at all, though I guess that has something to do with Frigga," Heimdall asked.

"Midgard, I went to my Shield brothers and sister there to gain their help in working out a way to beat Odin's use of the Old Laws to imprison Loki," Thor explained.

"I would like to meet those that managed to outwit Odin," Heimdall's mouth twitched.

"You went to Midgard to gain help instead of to us?" Sif frowned at him.

"Your dislike and mistrust of Loki have been clear for years, I could not trust you not to allow that to cloud your judgement and betray my trust," Thor shrugged sitting down next to the seat he had propped Gungnir against.

"Loki is…"

"Have a mind that you are about to speak about your King Consort to your King," Heimdall warned, standing next to Thor, firmly claiming his position.

"There has been a lot going on that we were blind to, and more that we chose not to see. Loki has been through much, especially at Odin's hands. I will not betray his secrets for the consumption of anyone that he does not choose to tell of his story. But I will say that his actions in Midgard were not his own, in fact, he did everything that he could to make sure that he did not succeed after being tortured and controlled by his mind,"

"Is it true what they are saying, that he is Frost Giant? Laufrey's son?" Volstagg asked.

"Yes it is true," Thor nodded.

"That would explain a lot," Sif snorted.

"Mind your words and mind your tone, you may be my friends, but I will no longer stand for disrespect of Loki, I should have done this centuries ago, but I was a fool and blinded by my own ego. I will not stand for your scorn of Loki, he is your King Consort, and you will treat him with the respect that that position demands," Thor warned.

"You can not mean to truly marry him, Thor!" Hogun said quietly.

"Thor claimed Loki by the Old Laws, if he does not follow his oath then Asgard is damned. He can lay with or marry no other now," Heimdall shook his head.

"But…"

"I will have no confusion, I love Loki, and I will never abandon his side again. We are bound now, he is mine as I am his, where he goes I will follow. Living without him, being faced with a future where I could never look upon him ever again, made me realise how much I loved him, even without my oath, there is no one else for my heart," Thor smiled softly.

"Erm Thor…" Fandral nodded behind Thor, and he turned to see his mother standing in the open doorway, a soft proud smile upon her lips.

"I came to tell you to take your argument elsewhere, but I believe Loki would like to see you Thor, the rest of you will return at another time unless you intend to stand guard," Frigga added sharply to the others gathered as Thor lunged to his feet.

"Of course my Queen," Volstagg bowed.

"Queen Mother," Frigga corrected.

"Sorry?"

"I am Queen no longer, my place has gone to Loki in the form of Consort, I am Queen Mother now," Frigga smiled proudly at Thor.

"Can I…" Thor motioned into the room. Chuckling Frigga stepped out the way so he could hurry in, not even glancing behind himself in his desperation to see Loki and make sure that he was ok.

She watched and nodded approvingly when the Warriors Three, Sif and Heimdall stationed themselves to guard the room, though there was clearly some misgiving in them.

Thor hurried into Loki's healing room, all thought of anything but Loki dismissed. He was looking better already, the stitches were gone from his mouth, and extensive healing had been applied to the wounds, now little more than puckered marks on his pale skin that would fade within the hour.

He was still pale and drawn looking, exhausted, but his blue eyes were as fiery as ever, and he was sitting upright in the bed, alert and clearly already thinking deeply. His eyes were wide, however, and his expression uncertain, he had clearly heard Thor's words and were trying to work out what to do with them.

"He is healing now, we have done all that we can, now it is just time and potions to make sure that he is comfortable, along with some good food. But he will be ok, there will be no physical damage left to what has been done," Frigga told Thor.

She squeezed his shoulder and then moved to wrap Loki in a warm, firm hug, before she waved out all the healers, leaving Thor and Loki alone in the room. There was clearly much that they needed to say.

"Did...did you mean that?" Loki's voice was soft and hoarse with disuse, and Thor hurried closer so that he would not have to strain himself for Thor to hear him.

"Every word," Thor promised sitting down in the chair beside Loki's bed. He rested his hands on the bed but did not dare reach out to take Loki's hands.

"Thor, you have bound yourself to me in a way that you can never undo," Loki frowned.

"I have no wish to undo it," Thor shrugged. "It was the only way to free you, and as I said, there is no one else for me,"

"I can take lovers, I am not bound to you in the same way you have bound yourself to me," Loki said softly. Thor felt a stab through his heart at the implication, but he managed to smile at Loki through the hurt he knew the other would see.

"My intention was never to seal you to me, I want you to choose me Loki, not be forced into it. You have had so many choices taken away from you, had so many decisions made for you, I could not be another to do that to you, even being able to claim that it was to save you. I love you, and I could not live without you in my life, I could not live knowing that you were locked away for the rest of your life," Thor shook his head.

"And if I never choose you?" Loki asked.

"That is your right, but, I do not believe that you do not love me already," Thor smirked a little, chuckling when Loki glared faintly at him.

"You presume," Loki huffed.

"I hope. I hope that you can see the love that I hold for you, and know how much you mean to me," Thor smiled, moving to sit on the side of Loki's bed.

"You overthrew Odin for me, I think I can guess," Loki snorted, but he sank back comfortably into the pillows so that he could look up at Thor.

"My feelings for you, I believed that they were wrong for so long that I tried to distance us, to step away from you, because how I looked at you, how I saw you, what I wished from you was wrong," Thor confessed.

He started and looked up from staring at his hands when a pale, thin hand reached out and gripped his, the strength belying how hurt Loki still was.

"I hate Odin even more for keeping your adoption from us, if he had told us, if he had been honest then...I would not have pushed you away so, I would not have hurt you in trying to protect you from myself! I feared for my lack of control around you, and so I hurt you,"

"I pushed you away as well," Loki sighed, rolling his eyes fondly when Thor looked at him with so much hope in his face that he looked like a dog hoping to be told he was a good boy and get a treat. "What I desired from you, it was wrong, I was already the outsider, I was already considered different. I was terrified that someone would find out how I felt for you, what I wanted from you, and so I stepped away from you to try and hide even from myself what I felt,"

"I love you Loki, more than anything and anyone else. As long as I breathe, I shall love you, and there is no one else for me, there never truly has been," Thor oathed.

"I never wanted to be King, Thor, I wanted to rule by your side," Loki closed his eyes, tiredness and sadness clear.

Those beautiful blue eyes snapped open when Thor fluttered a kiss over his cheek, over his jaw, along his forehead, the tip of his nose. Then firm lips were pressed to his, and he sighed in contentment as Thor's warm, firm lips sealed over his own, his large hand coming up to cup his face tenderly.

He was careful, aware of the fact that Loki's mouth was still healing. But the kiss wrapped Loki in a warmth and protection that had him whimpering and reaching up to slide his fingers into Thor's hair.

It was a kiss that he had longed for for centuries, it was a kiss that he had dreamt of a million times. It was a touch and an embrace that he had ached for during his torture and imprisonment, the feeling of safety that he had longed to feel and had been sure he would never know.

"I want that, together, we are going to rule Asgard, together, side by side we will do it right," Thor promised against Loki's lips.

"Thor…" Loki was embarrassed by the tears that filled his eyes, the way his fingers clenched tighter into the blond hair under his fingers. He was overwhelmed, everything had changed, his whole world view had spun yet again and he could feel himself becoming swallowed by it once more, emotions roiling and spinning inside of him, confusion and a roaring threatening to swallow his mind the way it had when he had discovered his true heritage.

Thor kissed his cheek, climbing onto the bed fully and pulled him against the security of his body, wrapped him in the safety of his powerful arms, and anchored him. His world was spinning, but this time he had Thor with him, this time he had Thor to hold onto to steady him, to hold him firm.

"I am here, and I am going nowhere," Thor promised as Loki buried his face into his chest and clung tightly to his shirt, fisting the material tightly. Thor tugged the blankets around them, and held onto Loki, combing his fingers through Loki's dark hair and sitting in a way that was clearly to guard over his love.

Knowing this, knowing Thor was holding him and guarding him allowed Loki to slip into the healing sleep he so desperately needed, the first peaceful sleep that he had had since the week before the announcement of Thor's coronation and his decision to make sure that it did not happen.

Turning his pressed his nose into Thor's side, breathing in the scent that was purely Thor, and slipped into a restful sleep, praying to anyone that listened that when he woke he would still be in Thor's arms.


	4. Together

Chapter Four

When he woke he was still in Thor's arms, and he was aware of the rumble of Thor's voice running through his chest as he spoke to Frigga, the two of them conversing softly above his head, though he was still held firmly to Thor's chest, his arms holding him firmly and securely still.

"...need to ensure that the boarders are well guarded, in case there are any that want to side with Odin," Thor was saying.

"I agree, we also need to ensure that your official coronation takes place as soon as possible, this is a rightful power grab, it is a power grab none the less," Frigga agreed.

"The Coronation will take place as soon as Loki is well enough to stand through it," Thor said.

"You know that the Coronation can take place without him, and his own can take place at a later date, his health will make an understandable…"

"I will start as I mean to go on, Loki will be crowned by my side," Thor's tone held no argument.

"You should not be so stubborn," Loki sighed, shifting a little in Thor's arms.

"Loki," Frigga's smile was one he remembered from when he was a little boy.

"How are you feeling?" Thor asked concerned, brushing his dark hair from his face so that he could see him properly.

"Better, still tired and sore, but better," He yawned. "Mother is right, you need to be coronated as soon as possible, we can.."

"No," Thor shook his head.

"I can…"

"No,"

"Thor be reasonable, your coronation is…"

"Not taking place until you are with me. Asgard and our people need to understand that we will be ruling together, that you are my equal. The delay is necessary for them to understand that our rule will be one of unity. We will start as we mean to go on,"

Loki stared at him before sighing frustrated and just received a beatific smile back.

"You are healing well, I can not see there being a long delay in waiting," Frigga stepped in taking Loki's hand. "I am so glad that you are safe,"

"Your marriage…" Loki frowned.

"My children will always come first, what he did, I will never, ever be able to forgive him for. He used you as weapons against me, to control me and keep me in line. He did not account for the fact that you would both grow to be such strong, independent, good men!" Frigga smiled proudly at them.

"But you love him," Loki said softly.

"I loved him, I think even until the moment that I got to see you," Frigga reached forward and brushed her thumb over one of the still healing marks on his mouth. "But no true mother can love someone who hurts their children so. My love died for him when he made the choices that he did,"

"His trial will take place after the coronation, we will have to plan for both, and our marriage," Thor yawned a little.

"A royal wedding," Frigga beamed. "With the oath you took, it is mainly for properties sake of course, but still,"

"I wish to close down Odin's rooms with immediate effect, you will keep your rooms mother," Thor hummed.

"And us?" Loki looked at Thor questioningly.

"I shall go see about some food," Frigga chuckled standing. "There are some things a mother should not hear, even if I am the goddess of fertility,"

"Mother!" Loki and Thor spluttered, but she just glided away chuckling happily to herself.

"I have not seen her this happy in a long time," Loki said softly.

"I did not realise just how unhappy she was. She says that she still loved him, but I believe he had driven her to such hate that happiness is something she can not remember," Thor agreed, watching their mother go.

"So, King, what are our sleeping arrangements going to be?" Loki asked wanting to take that sad look from Thor's face. And sure enough, his dopy smile came back as his cheeks heated a little.

"I hoped that we could knock through the wall dividing our bedrooms and share one large chamber, it can be ready by the time you are released from here,"

"And where are you going to sleep in the meantime?" Loki frowned.

"Here, with you," Thor shrugged.

"Thor, you are King in all but name, you can not sleep here," Loki sighed.

"I lost you twice! I am not leaving your side for any more time than is needed. I will have to leave to sort things out, but I will be by your side as much as I can be," Thor scowled.

"Thor, be reasonable," Loki sighed.

"I am being, if I was not I would demand that anything that needs doing be done from here where I can still see you," Thor snorted. "I do not think you know how difficult it was to leave you here, locked up and alone to go to Midgard, even if it was to get help to free you,"

Loki stared up at the Blond, with his ridiculously earnest face and adoring expression. A large hand reached up and brushed careful fingers over his mouth, the marks barely sensitive but still caused a shudder to go through Loki at the careful touch, lovingly touching over where he had been so hurt.

"I wish for us to lay in our new rooms together," Thor said a little huskily.

"Will you make love to me there Thor?" Loki asked softly, watching delightedly as blue eyes darkened like the storm he could be at the mere suggestion.

"I have many years of dreams and fantasies of making love to you Loki, you will need to be well-rested and recovered, because once I have a taste of you, I promise it will take over a thousand years for me to sate the strongest of my lust for you," Thor promised, and Loki shuddered in his arms, not having expected this side of Thor.

"A thousand years?" He asked a little breathlessly.

"A thousand, you, my beautiful Consort, should you accept me into your body will know how much I have loved and desired you, how I have longed to know you intimately, how I have dreamt of laying with you, and knowing that your pleasure is because of me, of owning your pleasure and knowing that you will find nothing else like it with no one else, knowing that your body and your heart are mine, as mine are yours,"

"Thor," Loki groaned leaning up to kiss his King, his heart thundering in his chest at the words, images flying through his mind.

"Would you allow me to share your bed, to love you and share your body with me?" Thor asked softly.

"You know the answer to that Thor," Loki closed his eyes as Thor set aside whatever he had been working on and cupped his face instead.

"But I need to hear it," Thor hummed.

"Yes, yes...it is what I have wanted for so long," Loki sighed, opening his eyes to look up into Thor's intent ones.

"We can do this, together," Thor said, with that surety that Loki envied. It wasn't arrogance anymore though, it wasn't a belief in his own propaganda. It was a trust and a certainty in them, in what they could do together, with their mother by their side.

"Yes, we can," Loki smiled, running his fingers through Thor's hair soothingly, humming slightly when Thor rested his forehead onto Loki's shoulder and snuggled into his neck, breathing in his scent.

When Frigga walked back into the room ten minutes later she found Loki awake and still humming and running his fingers through Thor's hair while the larger man snorted softly into his shoulder.

* * *

"I am just saying!" Fandral shouted.

"No! You are yet again ignoring what I am saying and are choosing to hear what you wish!" Thor shouted back. Loki drew himself back against the wall, he knew that he should not eavesdrop but old habits died hard. He had been wanting to surprise Thor with his early release from the medical wing.

"We are just saying, all of a sudden you want Loki?" The sneer was clear in Sif's voice and Loki felt an echoing sneer form on his own face.

"No, you are implying that Loki has done something to me," Thor sounded furious, and far off the soft, dangerous rumble of thunder could be heard.

"It just seems sudden Thor, you go from battling him to making an oath that will last all your life or you condemn Asgard?" Volstagg sounded calmer, just a little baffled, but then the older man and Hogun were the ones more likely to take a situation as it came.

"There is nothing sudden about it," Thor snorted.

"He attacked Midgard!"

"I am not sure what part of mind-controlled and tortured you are not understanding, my Midgardian Shield Brothers and Sister accepted it within seconds, even without proof and without knowing Loki or myself previously, my word was enough!"

"We know that you have not been close to Loki for decades Thor…"

"Because I wanted him!" Thor roared, and out in the corridor Loki nearly jumped out his skin at the sudden shout and boom of thunder that followed it. "I wanted to do things to him that I should not have wanted to do to my brother, I should not have desired him the way that I did,"

"Woah, Thor!" Volstagg tried to soothe their friend but it seemed that Thor was on a roll.

"I distanced myself because he was my little brother and I thought it wrong to want him the way that I did, I burned for him and yearned for him in a way that no one else has ever made me feel, and in a way, no one else will ever make me feel. Knowing that we are not related, finding out despite everything was one the happiest moments of my life, because I had a chance to win his heart! To be allowed to win it. I could drop all pretence, I could stop pushing him away to prevent myself from falling on him and ravishing him like some kind of animal. I have been in love with Loki for decades, I think I have always loved him. So, you will accept this, or you won't. But you will respect Loki, as my husband, and more importantly as a Prince and as my Consort because that is not negotiable,"

"So, you are choosing him over us?" Sif snapped, she sounded furious and Loki wanted nothing more than to hex her, her obsession with Thor had never been a secret.

"We are his friends, Loki is his love, one that he overthrew Odin for and made an oath for life. I do not think that there is a competition. I am your friend and Shield brother Thor, I have been since we were children. I will, of course, stand by you and Loki, I will defend him with my life," Volstagg vowed.

"Me too," Hogun was ever a man of short words, but he meant them.

"Ugh!" The sound of Sif barging from the room was clear.

"I have misgivings Thor, I know you do not want to hear that, but I do. But I will, of course, support you," Fandral said quietly.

"You have your misgivings, fine, but my mind will never change," Thor said lowly.

Loki bit his lip and then stepped back, he had a plan in mind, and his recovered body was longing for something he had waited far too long for.


	5. Primal

Chapter Five

Thor blinked when he stepped into the Medical Wing that Loki had been staying in the last few days and found it empty. Before he could truly panic a small scroll smacked him on the head, and then again when he looked at it a little baffled.

Grabbing it from the air he unrolled it, smiling when he recognised Loki's handwriting, not that anyone else would dare to enchant a scroll to hit the new King of Asgard. Eagerly he turned and hurried down the hallway, his earlier anger forgotten as he followed Loki's instructions, pleased to know that his Consort was feeling well enough to apparently leave the medical wing, and leave a trail for Thor.

He stopped by the library as the clue on the letter directed him, and was once again smacked with another scroll. This one only got one smack in, before he snatched it and after a quick thought hurried to the banquet hall.

He was led to several places throughout the castle. Each of them had different importance to he and Loki, each letter had a clue to the next place. His excitement and curiosity rose as to what Loki was up to, and what he would find at the end of the trial with each scroll.

He made his way through the castle grounds, hurrying through his mother's garden until he reached a green gate that few people knew existed, and even fewer people could find. Licking his lips he pushed the gate open and groaned out loud at the sight that greeted him.

"You were quicker than I thought," Loki teased him.

"Ah ha," Thor nodded, his eyes busy drinking in every inch of the beautiful view in front of his eyes.

"Have I killed the brain cell you had remaining?" Loki smirked. "My King,"

"You should have a little more respect for your King," Thor said testingly, watching Loki's reaction intently.

His dark love simply sprawled out even further on the bed he had created in the centre of his garden, the light silk fabric robe he was wearing did nothing to hide the state of his nakedness underneath, green of course, and with his movement, it slipped revealing one pale leg all the way up to his thigh.

"I should apologise to you My King, and make it up to you," Loki sighed, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

"And how exactly do you want to make it up to me?" Thor licked his lips hungrily, stepping closer to the bed, close enough his knees brushed the side, and he stared down hungrily at his love.

"Would my body suffice?" Loki asked coyly.

"It may," Thor placed one knee onto the bed and easily stripped his chest plate off, baring his naked chest to the air, and to his soon to be lover.

The teasing fell from Loki's face momentarily as his eyes drank in the revealed and sculpted chest open for his perusal, and open for him to touch now. Muscles glinted in the forming moonlight and soft lights that Loki had charmed to twine in the branches over them.

"How do you want me?" Thor asked, gravelly voice managing to lower a few more decibels.

"I want to feel you inside me Thor, taking me, claiming me, I have waited for too long, make me yours, make sure I feel you for days inside me," Loki groaned and Thor was fully on the bed and hovering over him in seconds.

"Is that what you want Loki? Hmm, you want me to claim you under the moonlight, claim you as my prize the way our ancestors would have done," Thor gripped the leg that tried to wrap around him, holding it tightly and kissed the calf before nipping at it, causing Loki's hips to jerk at both the words and the action.

"Yes, yes, I am your prize My King," Loki groaned.

"I will claim you Loki, claim you as mine, for now, and forever, carve a place for me inside your body in a way that you will know no one else will ever touch, ever satisfy, only my body, my cock will please you. My beautiful Consort, in all the nine realms that is only you for me, and I will prove that to you," Thor licked his lips.

Loki gasped at his words, his hips arching so that Thor could see the damp patch forming on the silk fabric over his erection. Though he was arching and wiggling in place the fabric did not move to reveal any more flesh to Thor's hungry eyes, leaving the King in no doubt that he was using his magic to keep it in place, keeping the teasing going despite the fact he was clearly losing himself to the moment.

He lifted Loki's leg over his shoulder, resting it there before he leant down to kiss his way along the flesh, pausing only when he reached Loki's inner thigh, rubbing his beard against the pale, delicate skin and listening to Loki's groans of delight when he nipped gently at the skin.

"You have no idea what you do to me Loki, but I will show you, I am going to take you now, I am going to claim you, I am going to fuck you until all you can think about is me until all you know is me. Your body is mine, your heart is mine, and I am yours. I have thought so many times about getting to know how you feel, to know what it feels like to press inside of you, to feel your heat wrapping around my cock, embracing me as I break you open on my hard flesh,"

"Thor, if you keep speaking I am going to be finished before you even get your fingers inside of me!" Loki part grit out, part pleaded, his hips thrusting into the air.

"You are so tough, and hard for the world, hard and prickly, but for me so open and needy, mine, all mine,"

"Yours yes Thor! Yours! Yes!" Loki whined.

Thor licked his lips hungrily as he reached out, and with teasing slowness undid the bow of Loki's robe, and peeled it apart like opening the present that Loki was. "You're more beautiful than I even imagined, and I have imagined this thousands of times, I have stripped myself raw just picturing you laying naked and wanting in front of me, nothing more,"

"Oh my...Thor! If you do not touch me and get on with this right now I swear I will throw you down and ride you until you cum dry!" Loki growled trying to struggle out of the grip Thor had on this thigh and hip.

"That does not sound like much of a threat," Thor rumbled laughter. "But not tonight, tonight, I take you apart, at my pace. You are my prize, mine to savour all I want, and you will lie and take it, my love,"

"No! Thor!" Loki whined, but the damp patch on his robe grew bigger before Thor peeled the robe fully away to completely reveal Loki to his eyes.

"You prepared yourself for me," Thor smirked darkly, thunder booming in the near distance as his emotions started getting the better of him.

"Do...do you like it?" Loki licked his lips, not sure how to take the reaction. Thor's thunder and lightning normally only happened when he was angry, but his powers had clearly grown and developed lately, and he did not look angry.

"Like it?" Thor tilted his head, his gaze was so intent upon one of the most intimate parts of Loki's body that the god of mischief tried to close his legs, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "You, open, wet and ready for me?"

Thor released Loki's hip and reached out, brushing his thumb over the lube slick muscle, pressing just enough for Loki's body to accept the digit, that small penetration enough to have his dark lover throwing his head back with a groan, the anticipation flowing over his skin like a wave of heat, and a roll of Thor's thunder.

"How can I not love it, you so hungry and needy for me? So ready for me to claim you, take you, so desperate to feel me pressing into your body," Thor growled out, leaning down suddenly and nipping Loki pale, sharp hip bone before sucking a mark onto it.

Loki tangled his fingers into Thor's blond hair as soon as he was within reach, tugging it pleadingly, needing Thor to do something more than teasing touches and nips. He whined low in his throat when Thor withdrew his hands, but then he was gripping both of Loki's thighs and spreading his legs, opening his lover up to him like he was an offering.

The King of Asgard barely paused before sliding a finger inside the hot, tight heat of his Consort, soaking up the moan of delight that Loki released unconsciously, his dark head being thrown back against the cushion.

"Still so tight Loki," Thor growled as he thrust his finger into the wet heat, the lube making an obscene noise that made Loki flush and Thor harder in his trousers.

"I wanted to feel you," Loki whined, thrusting his hips in time to the thrusts of Thor's finger, the single digit nowhere near enough, serving only as another tease.

"Oh, you will, I promise you that," Thor hummed before a second finger joined the first. "You have not seen me since we were boys Loki, I will split you open,"

"Yes!" Loki growled, tightening his fingers in Thor's hair and tugging demandingly, growling again when it served only to make Thor chuckle. A deep, dark, husky chuckle that rose goosebumps over Loki's skin.

"You are so desperate for me," Thor hummed pleased, licking a stripe over Loki's stomach, tasting the fluid leaking from his weeping erection. He moved slowly up Loki's body, licking, nipping and teasing in his wake, pausing to tease and taunt first one nipple and then the next in a manner that had Loki arching and gasping into his mouth, holding Thor's head to his chest as the overstimulated flesh of his nipples mixed with the not enough, teasing thrusting of Thor's fingers still inside of him, playing with him as though he were nothing more than a toy for Thor's pleasure.

"Yes! Yes!" Loki nodded. "Desperate for you, please Thor," Loki whined.

"I do love hearing you beg," Thor smirked before adding a third finger. Loki gasped and thrust down immediately as he finally felt full, crying out and pressing himself down deeper, swallowing Thor's fingers inside his hungry body when those clever fingers crooked inside of him and found his prostate.

"If you keep doing that I will worship you the way the Midgardians do!" Loki panted.

"I am your King and you, my prize, you should do that anyway," Thor said before fastening his teeth onto the skin where shoulder met throat and bit down hard enough to almost break the skin.

He was stunned at the reaction this had on Loki, his lover arched into him, thrusting down hard onto the fingers inside of him as he spilt himself, the sound he made in finding his pleasure music to Thor's ears even as more lightning and thunder rolled over their heads.

"Look at you, cuming before I even got my trousers off," Thor rumbled when Loki came down from the high of his orgasm, a bright flush taking over his already pleasure flushed cheeks.

"I am so sorry Thor," Loki covered his face making Thor quickly go from teasing to concerned in a flash.

"Loki we are not done yet," Thor managed to tug Loki's hands away from his face, but Loki tried to avoid to his eyes, embarrassment clear.

"But I came," Loki frowned.

"Loki...have you lain with others?" Thor asked slowly, suspicion flaring within him.

"I…" Loki licked his lips and refused to meet Thor's eyes was all the answer that the King needed, and it hit him like a blow to the gut, arousal flaring higher and harder through his body.

"By the Norns Loki," Thor managed to growl out before slamming their lips together, devouring his Lover so that Loki had no doubt what so ever as to what the revelation did to him.

"Thor?" Loki blinked bemused up at him when they parted, Thor starting to kiss back down his throat.

"My precious, amazing, perfect Consort, so perfect," Thor rumbled.

"I…" Loki started to say but felt embarrassment swallow the words, when Thor looked up at him though, hunger clear in his features, but also love and adoration, looking at him like he was the most beautiful being in all the nine realms, Loki found the words easy to say out loud. "I wanted none but you, I wanted to lay with none but you. No one could live up to you,"

"Loki...I…"

"Shhhh I know, I know you have lain with others, but I am the only one you will lay with from now for the rest of our lives, I am the last person you will lay with, you risked all for me," Loki smiled, gently drawing Thor up his body to press kisses to his sweet lips again.

"You are...everything Loki, Asgard could burn and crumble and as long as I had you in my arms, that would be all I need. You are my world, my heart and my home," Thor vowed, causing Loki's breath to catch in his throat at the pure honesty in his voice and his words.

"You said we were not done?" Loki licked his lips.

"No, far from it my love. I will show you the delights of the flesh," Thor promised, his fingers pressing unexpectedly back into Loki, his lips swallowing the moan of pleasure that his lover let out as his King worked to bring him back to arousal.

"I want to see you Thor," Loki breathed, tugging at Thor's trousers impatiently.

Thor knelt back on the bed, staring hungrily down at Loki laying out on the bed, pleasure flushed and erection hard and weeping against his own stomach again, his legs spread open and welcoming for his lover, exposed for Thor's eyes. He looked perfect as lightning flashed over their heads, seemingly charging the air between them as Thor reached down and slowly undid his trousers.

"You realise that they are all going to know what we are doing with this storm?" Loki laughed breathlessly.

"Good, let them all know that I am yours and you are mine," Thor closed his eyes and tilted his face to the sky as he pushed his trousers down, the loudest and fiercest boom of thunder exploding overhead as lightning danced through the air.

Loki gasped at the static filling the air, charging between them and making his Seidir dance and spark under his skin in response, flaring brightly and exploding into the sky around them, dancing in green flares and waves like an Aura Borealis.

"Yes," Thor laughed wildly into the night.

"Thor!" Loki groaned as Thor stripped himself completely bare for his eyes, his thunder and lightning dancing with Loki's magic in the sky above their heads.

"Let them all know," Thor's eyes flashed and danced with lightning as he leant back over Loki, his body hard and beautiful under Loki's questing fingers, his erection hot and heavy in his hand. "Yes, like our wild ancestors of old, let all know we are joining,"

"Yes!" Loki groaned leaning up to meet the kiss that Thor lowered himself to press to his lips as Loki released his grip on his magic, making the green in the sky above them brighten and dance even quicker around the clouds Thor's powers summoned.


	6. Hail

Chapter Six

Loki panted, tilting his head back to look up into the storming sky above them, his own magic dancing and playing in the air, as he lowered himself onto Thor. His Lover was holding tightly onto his hips and slowing his descent, even though Loki was pressing down harder trying to impale himself faster.

Thor refused though and each slow drop of his body onto Thor allowed him to feel every inch of his lover, the delicious friction of him entering Loki's body, of him claiming him. The younger man panted when he was finally fully seated on Thor, cradling the hot, pulsing flesh inside of his body.

He was so big, so perfect, and Loki had to sit for a few moments to catch his breath and control again otherwise he feared that he would spill himself again, and even with their refractory periods, he knew that that would be him for a little while.

Thor was stroking his thighs and murmuring gentle, loving words to him, his lightning and thunder spearing the sky overhead. Loki looked away from the sky to look down at his lover, lying naked and slick with sweat under him, his strong muscles defined and flexing under the flickering green light of Loki's magic and the brighter flashes of his own lightning.

His blond hair was spilled over the white sheets of the bed, his blue eyes were like shards of sapphire as they pierced through Loki, everything that he felt for him clear and written upon his face, and Loki feared that he was no better.

His love looked like a wild God of old, one of the ones in the books that Loki read as a child, as animalistic as civilised, closer to nature and to their powers that they had been gifted with. Groaning he rocked his hips suddenly, arousal getting the better of him, the need to feel Thor rocking and moving inside of him too much.

He closed his eyes as he braced his hands on Thor's powerful chest, rocking his hips faster and faster, biting his lips to try and stifle the moans that were trying to spill from him.

"No," Thor growled, tugging his bottom lip from his teeth as he sat up, shifting quickly to brace them so that he could start thrusting himself into Loki, rocking his hips up to meet his lover's movements. "I want to hear you, all of you, everything!"

"Thor," Loki whined, his legs trembling a little under the strain, cursing his still-healing body.

"I have you," Thor murmured before Loki found himself spilt onto the bed, his golden King leaning over him, pressing himself back inside of Loki's body, opening him for him, and sliding in like he belonged there, like he always had.

"Yes!" Loki twined his arms around Thor's neck drawing him down to kiss him as he started moving, thrusting his hips in slow, sliding movements, and then alternating with hard, sharp thrusts.

"I can't hold on much longer," Thor growled into Loki's neck as his hips pistoned, thrusting himself harder and harder inside of Loki, listening to the moans that fell from those beautiful lips like a song for him, his own groans mixing into the sound of their skin slapping together with the heat of their passion.

"Yes, yes yes!" Loki whined, tilting his hips just slightly and...yes! He spilt over himself for the second time as Thor's cock found his prostate sparking pleasure through his body.

"Loki," Thor could not hold on any longer as the walls of Loki's body rippled around him, gripping him tightly and milking him desperately. He thrust himself deep inside of his lover's body and cried out his own completion into the night air as he spilt for the first time inside of Loki.

They lay panting for a few moments, the storm overheard finally calming down, though Loki's green magic shimmered and flickered steadily, dancing in the sky. Loki groaned and pressed his hand to Thor's bum when he went to pull out, shaking his head before tilting his head, demanding more kisses from his larger lover.

Something that Thor was more than happy to comply with, exchanging lazy, sated kisses for his lover as they lay cooling in the night air. Eventually, Thor softened enough that he naturally slipped from Loki's body, swallowing the grumble from his lover in another kiss.

He settled down next to Loki, enveloping him in his larger arms as he pulled the blankets around them, pressing his face into the apple scent of Loki's hair. His smaller lover hummed happy, snuggling into Thor and relaxing under the gentle stroking of his hand along his side.

Loki drifted to sleep quickly after that, he was still healing and recovering from everything that he had been through, but Thor's mind was spinning and turning. Plans and ideas coming to him as the future started to unfold before him.

He lay back to guard over his lover, despite Loki's garden being one of the safest places in Asgard, plotting in a way that he was sure Loki would be proud of him if he were awake.

* * *

"Morning," Frigga coughed as they walked into the great dining room and sat down at their places at the head table, she was already seated to the right of Thor's seat, Loki sliding into the seat that was once hers.

"Good morning," Thor beamed at her. He ignored Heimdal's snort of amusement from the left of Loki. His Consort was smirking and looking more than pleased with himself.

"So, you two had fun last night," Heimdal stated.

"Oh, you saw that?" Loki smirked.

"The whole of Asgard felt and heard your bonding," Frigga snorted inelegantly. "It was impossible for anyone to miss,"

"It has impressed quite a lot of the negative people though, the feeling of that power, and the unity that we could all feel in your joining has made them reconsider their stance, even if purely because they don't want to risk taking on the type of power that you both displayed last night," Heimdal stated.

"The Coronation is tomorrow, they will have to say their piece quickly and come up with any plots that they wish to make," Frigga narrowed her eyes over the hall where everyone was staring blatantly at Thor and Loki, not even trying to hide their stares. Not that she could blame them, the magic and power that had been released the night before had been primal and explosive.

A clear declaration.

"I was thinking last night, I wish to go and retrieve my Shield Brothers and Sister from Midgard to be at the Coronation. Mother, Loki I need you to find them something suitable for them to wear to stand there as my Shield brothers and sister," Thor hummed as he filled Loki's plate first and then his own.

"You wish to bring them here for the Coronation?" Loki blinked.

"Were it not for Brother Tony and his help, I would not have had this idea. And they agreed not to kill you or take you prisoner, giving you the chance to tell me what happened truly," Thor nodded.

"And?" Heimdall asked, tilting his head as he recognised the look on Thor's face, though it was normally worn more by Loki than Thor.

"And I want to make it clear that no one's position is completely defined and safe," Thor hummed biting into his bread and cheese hungrily.

"You wish to have them stand above Sif and the Warriors Three?" Loki clicked onto what Thor was saying first.

"Thor…"

"This coronation is a declaration as much as anything else, and I am declaring that I will not have my heart questioned, or the loyalty of my Consort. They are my friends and they always will be, but I am to be King and I will not stand to be publically doubted and questioned the way that they have been,"

"You need to nip any challenges and doubts in the bud," Frigga nodded.

"I shall go to Midgard today and explain to the Avengers what I need of them," Thor said. "Loki is ruler in my stead,"

"Thor, we are not officially bonded yet," Loki argued.

"I think last night was a declaration of official bonding enough," Thor smirked tilting Loki's chin up and sealing a hungry kiss to his lips.

"Animal," Loki huffed amused against his lips.

"For you, always," Thor smiled beautifully at him, leaving the eyes watching them no doubt as to the feelings shared between the two of them.

* * *

"I'm going to be a grandmother soon, I'm going to be a grandmother soon," Frigga hummed happily to herself as she danced around her bedroom happily.

"Your Majesty?" The knock to her door had her stilling and brushing her dress down.

"Enter!" She called.

"We are here for the clothing for the coronation?" The head tailor popped her head into the room.

"Ah yes! Wonderful, our extra guests!" Frigga clapped her hands waving them in.

The head tailor stepped back and thirty servants swept into the room holding multicoloured fabrics for her to chose from.

* * *

Frigga tilted her chin up in pride as she swept down the long aisle to the dais at the front of the room, the people were cheering and calling out, the feeling of celebration clear, even though she knew there were doubters and plotters among the crowd.

Behind her walked the Avengers, Thor's friends, all of them looking splendid in a mixture of their Midgardian uniform and Asgardian fabrics.

The Iron Man was in his suit and flying above the others in a display of power as she and Loki had suggested, the red and gold metal glinting and shining in the sunlight streaming from the windows of the throne room. It was on the next step down from her that Anthony Stark landed, pride of place.

The next step was taken by Steven Rogers, the Captain of the Avengers, decked out in his blue, white and red uniform, his powerful shield in place on his back, glinting dangerously, his powerful build looking impressive with the Asgardian fabric draped over his shoulders in a slightly lighter shade of blue from his uniform.

Next was Thor's Shield Sister, Natasha Romanoff, her body was encased in a black, skintight fabric that allowed for the wide movement and speed that she clearly possessed just by watching her walk, she radiated power and danger, her blue eyes scanning the crowd and assessing them. Around her wrists and waist, her weapons were a light glowing blue, ready at any moment, a deep crimson and back fabric had been shaped to go over her bodysuit in a style of a dress, but easily detachable in the case of a fight.

The next Shield brother was of great interest to Asgard, Bruce Banner, the man with the beast inside of him. As he looked now, there was nothing dangerous about him besides that intelligent glint to his brown eyes, but he seemed meek and mild, painfully shy and unsure. But they had all heard Thor's stories of how the beast inside had managed to throw Loki around like a rag doll, breaking the mind control that Thanos had had over Loki. Thor had also told of how he had fought the beast when he had first been released and had not been sure that he would win. Bruce was the most Asgardian dressed out of the Avengers, wearing robes of a fine purple and black, though the purple trousers he wore were of Anthony's design, made to stretch along with his body if he became the Beast.

The last of Thor's Shield Brothers was Clint Barton, his bodysuit was similar to Natasha's, he too clearly trained to move fast and his movements though playful and easy, were deceptively dangerous and calculated. His eyes seemed to see everything, looking with an intently searching gaze that caught even the smallest of movements. He was draped in a lighter purple fabric than Bruce's, designed to be a robe in look, but again would be easily removable to free him up. Strapped to his back was his bow and quiver.

They were all quite impressive, and the muttering that had been going around of Thor trusting them, and calling them Shield Brothers and Sister were cut short the moment they were seen. This was the group that had almost single-handedly defeated a Chitauri invasion with no warning at all.

And they were clearly here and ready to defend Thor need be. And Loki from the way they dropped to one knee, unhesitating when Loki stepped into the throne room and swept towards the dais.

The Warriors Three and Sif did not look pleased with the way they had been relegated to stand under the Midardian heroes, and their expressions were stoic, ignoring the muttering of the crowd as best they could. Thor's message had been clear to them, and they were tense as they stood there, realising that their dislike and jealousy of Loki had threatened their position with Thor.

Loki had never looked more beautiful, Frigga thought to herself as she watched her adopted child sweep towards them. The love and confidence that Thor had given him, giving him a certainty of his place in the world, suited him, just as the support and wisdom that Loki possessed gave Thor the courage to know that ruling Asgard would not break him.

Loki was dressed in shining greens and golds, the fabric flowing around him like water as he reached the dais and climbed the steps to stand above Frigga, the intricately carved golden circlet resting on his brow and dark hair suiting him.

And then Thor entered. Unlike his first coronation, there was no posturing and playing to the crowd, throwing his hammer in the air and laughing. Her son had grown and matured.

This time Thor strode down the hall, his head tilted up in pride. His red cloak seemed to be alive as it billowed behind him, his armour was gleaming in the golden light, defining his powerful body and showing him as the warrior he was. But Mjolnir was pointed absent from his person, Gungir was waiting for him at the dais in Heimdall's hands.

A matching golden circlet sat on Thor's brow, a little thicker than Loki's, but the carvings she knew matched perfectly, the palace blacksmiths had really outdone themselves, working themselves hard to meet the demand of the sudden coronation.

Thor swept up the steps of the dais and turned face Loki, taking his hands in his and smiling softly, before they turned to face Heimdall as he started the words of the ceremony, ancient and binding.

Frigga was distracted from the ceremony Anthony suddenly closed the helmet of his armour back around his face and turned to face the crowd. He clearly said something into the communications of the Avengers because the team turned to face the crowd nearly at the same second, and then they were moving.

Clint fired three arrows almost faster than the eye could see, the arrows deflecting the arrows that had been fired at Loki and Thor. Anthony took to the air firing up his weapons as Steven had his shield in his hands and was throwing it at the attackers, moving after it in a thought, the shield overtaking Natasha as she raced right at the attackers, while the roar of the Hulk filled the hall.

It was done in seconds, the group of forty attackers were either unconscious, bound or seriously wounded before anyone else could react. The Avengers had worked together with skill and knowledge of each other, and Thor and Loki had not even bothered to move from their position, watching the Avengers and trusting them to protect them.

"Well that was bracing," Tony grinned as he landed back into his place, the Palace guards dragging the traitors away roughly, angry and embarrassed that they had managed to get so far into an attack.

"Hulk stay!" Natasha warned.

"Hulk too big!" The Hulk huffed showing how his big feet struggled to stand on the smaller steps.

"Ok, shuffle around a little," Steve sighed. They quickly had themselves into place again, and then Heimdall just carried on right where he had left off as though nothing had happened.

Thor and Loki exchanged a smirk at the stunned silence that filled the hall. They had known that something like this would happen, and they would have been foolish not to plan for it, it was the perfect chance for Odin to plan an attack with those who were still loyal to him and who they had allowed to sneak in to see the old King.

They had flushed out 95% of those still loyal to Odin, and the remain 5% were likely to quickly change sides seeing the display of power. Those captured would no doubt sing everything about this being Odin's plan, which would work towards his trial.

Heimdall inclined his head slightly towards them as he carried on speaking the old words, not hurrying or showing any concern for the attack that had just taken place.

"I crown you King Thor, Lord of all Asgard!" Heimdall declared loudly, placing the crown upon Thor's bowed head, the last time he would bow his head to anyone, resting it carefully upon his circlet before stepping back and dropping to one knee. "All Hail, King Thor!"

"All Hail, King Thor!" The hall roared as they all dropped to bow to him.

"As King of Asgard, I crown Loki of Asgard and Jotenhiem my Consort!" Thor's voice boomed around the throne room as he took up Loki's crown, a slightly smaller version of his own, and placed it upon Loki's bowed head. "All Hail, King Consort Loki!" Thor called as he offered his hands to his love, his Consort, and drew him to his feet.

"All Hail, King Consort Loki!" The hall cried.

"All Hail, King Thor and Consort Loki, long and fruitful may their rule be!" Frigga cried her blessing out into the hall, and the sound of the crowd cheering and shouting blessings of their own was explosive.

Thor felt eyes on him and turned to meet Loki's shining blue eyes, love, pride and adoration shining in his face as he looked at him. Grinning he allowed the stuffy ceremonial side of himself to drop as he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and drew him in for a kiss in front of their people, they shouting and applause getting louder and louder, the boom of the Hulk's feet thumping on the floor as he copied Clint filled the room, and what he was fairly sure was wolf whistles from Tony and Natasha surrounded them.


	7. Endings

Epilogue

Loki smiled as he watched Thor laughing and joking with his friends, the Avengers were enjoying their time on Asgard and the party following the coronations, though most of it seemed focused around trying to get Steve drunk with Asgardian mead.

The soldier was laughing and taking it in good humour, indulging them and chasing after Tony who kept trying to sneak off to snoop into their technology.

Loki hoped that he would like the mixture of technology that he had put together for the genius as an apology gift for throwing him through a window and destroying his newly built home.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Sif snapped.

"I'm exceedingly happy, but I do not think that that is what you mean, it sounded a little more of an accusation," Loki raised an eyebrow turning to her.

She was clearly tipsy, the alcohol not helping hide the anger, or mask her disgust that she felt towards him.

"I know you're going to hurt him, and when you do, I will be there to pick up the pieces and show him what he can really have, he won't even think twice about allowing you to come crawling back," Sif sneered.

"You're brushing dangerously on the edges of treason there Sif, I would be careful," Loki warned lowly, bristling in annoyance at her inferences.

"You don't deserve your place here and I will prove it!" The blow that Sif tried to levy at him with her suddenly drawn sword was easily deflected with his magic, and easily hidden from the eyes of those watching them. He stood to his full height in front of her, glowering down at her, and gaining the attention of more of the room.

"I am what is best for Thor!" Sif snarled.

"That might be true, I don't particularly care, because I am who he wants," Loki smirked at the wounded hurt that flashed across her face and stepped closer to her. "You think that you are best for him, whatever, I don't care, because I am the one that he wants, I am the one that he risked everything for, I am the one that he makes love to, the one he sates himself inside and fucks as though my body is the answer to all his worries. I am the one that he has given his heart to, and that just burns you up, doesn't it?" Loki tilted his head.

Her blow this time was clearly meant to kill, and nearly the whole hall saw it. He deflected it with a thought again before blasting her back into the wall. Before she could climb to her feet Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral gripped her tightly, disarming her of all the weapons that she had on her and pinning her to the wall.

"You traitors! You traitors!" She screamed.

"The only traitor here is you Sif," Volstagg shook his head sadly.

"You can't agree to this!" her anger was clearly getting the better of her by the second.

"Where we to or not, we vowed ourselves to Thor and this is Thor's choice. He is Thor's choice. Nothing else matters," Hogun said firmly.

"Take her away," Thor commanded stepping up behind Loki, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Thor...not Thor I did this for you!" Sif cried out, suddenly seeming to realise her actions.

"For me? I would hate to see what you would do against me," Thor snorted.

"No! Thor, please!"

"My King has no need of a warrior who can not even use her brains to try and kill someone outside of the sight of an entire hall," Loki hissed, waving to the hundreds of eyes watching them. "What use is a warrior that is clearly so in wanting of brains?"

"I will kill you. I swear I will!" Sif screamed, thrashing against those holding her and managed to shove Hogun and Volstagg away. She lunged at Loki, Fandral trying to yank her back and release his sword desperately.

With a lazy sigh, Loki flicked her forehead as soon as she was in reach, and with a yelp Fandral found himself on the floor, partially pinned under the suddenly sleep limp body of Sif.

"Well, that will do it!" Volstagg boomed with laughter, reaching down and threw the female warrior over his shoulder. She let out a loud snore, which startled the hall into noise, laughter filling the space again.

The Warriors Three nodded at their King and Consort before they took Sif from the hall, and the party started up again.

"Thor?" Loki hummed softly, leaning back into the firm, warm body of his King.

"Yes?" Thor said gently.

"Is that your hammer in your pocket, or are you heavily erect right now?" Loki smirked, looking over his shoulder to meet sparkling blue eyes.

"I am heavily erect right now, have I told you about how many times I have practically stripped myself raw after watching you verbally flay an idiot? Or use magic so simply to take them down?" Thor husked into his ear.

"I would far rather you fuck me raw instead," Loki licked his lips.

Five minutes later they burst through the doors to their new rooms, ripping off their Coronation clothes as they desperately tried to touch as much of the other as they could, their mouths hungrily demanding more and more kisses, unable to slake their thirst for the other.

"So," Clint smirked at them.

"Yes?" Thor smirked right back at him.

"That sound and light show happen every time you two bump uglies?" Tony asked drawing snorts and splutters from the Warriors Three and Heimdal.

"We are all hoping not," Frigga snickered leaning forward in her seat to look at where the Avengers were standing guarding her sons.

"I'm not complaining," Steve coughed.

"I would worry though," Hogun managed to gain his stoic look back.

"Worry?" Tony tilted his head.

"If you gave into the arousal that you felt last night, there is a good chance that you're pregnant," Loki smirked.

"I'm male!" Tony squeaked looking at Steve.

"Both of us are sterile," Natasha patted Bruce on the shoulder.

"Thor is the god of fertility," Fandral snorted.

"What?!" Tony, Steve. Natasha and Bruce shouted while Clint blinked before he started roaring in laughter.

"He never likes to mention it," Loki shrugged.

"Which is rather offensive considering he gets it from me, truly offensive, but indeed he is quite skilled as well, it is why you felt the arousal spilling over from their coupling. It was his fertility powers reaching out to help others," Frigga nodded.

"But…"

"The Prisoner Odin!" The call went through the hall cutting off their conversation for another time.

Thor and Loki sat on their thrones at the top of the dais, hands joined and presenting a strong united force. Frigga sat on her own throne to Loki's left. Heimdall was guarding them, standing to Thor's right, and the Avengers and Warriors Three stood guard either side of them.

Odin walked in, chained and looking defiant, and behind him filed in the nobles of Asgard.

"You think that you can do this to me! You think that you can…"

"You think that you are above the laws and rules of Asgard?" Loki waved his hand and silenced Odin, looking down at the man with disappointment and disdain.

"My Consort is right, you have no respect for the rules and laws of our country, you use and abuse them to your own will and that is why we are here. You are being charged for the unlawful incarceration of Loki, Consort of Thor and of Princess Hela, daughter of Frigga who you incarcerated to cover your own War Crimes. You are charged with the attempted murder of the now King and Consort of Asgard during our coronation ceremony. We have read your statements, and we have heard evidence provided by hundreds against you. There were a few that spoke for you, but they could produce no evidence that in any way challenged the evidence against you," Thor stood gripping Gungnir tightly.

Loki watched as he looked down at the man who had raised them, and there was nothing but hatred and disdain for the man. Frigga was glaring at him with out and out hatred, the proof of the fact that Hela had been blamed for the unlawful and murderous actions of Odin, that he had set her up to take the fall for the genocides that he had tricked her into completing, or did himself, had hit her hard.

"It would seem that your children will always just be pawns for you, to move and destroy, sacrifice as you wish," Frigga hissed.

"Indeed. The royal family, the King, Consort and Queen Mother, removed ourselves from the final decision as to your guilt and your sentence, we wished to make sure that none could accuse us of influencing the choice, or of breaking the laws ourselves,"

Loki watched amused as Odin actually smirked and looked certain. He turned to look at the Nobles standing either side of him, guessing correctly that they had been the ones to make the decision.

He actually thought that he was going to get away with this.

"You were found guilty by unanimous vote," Thor's voice boomed through the room. Loki stood and took his hand again as Odin stared up at them completely stunned.

"Your sentence is to be stripped completely and utterly of all your powers, you will be sent to Midgard to live out whatever remains of your life as a mortal. You will be granted no protections and all knowledge of your powers will be stripped from you. Should any of your enemies find you, they can do with you as they wish. You will return with Thor's team, the Avengers when they return, after Frigga has stripped you of all your powers," Loki spoke into the hall, and those watching could not help but admire the balance that the King and Consort possessed standing side by side.

The choice of Frigga to complete stripping Odin's powers was a clever double hit. She was the most powerfully gifted in magic beside Loki, but considering the questionable...condition he may be in, that was not going to happen, and she had a personal hit in all of this, she would make sure that not a spec of power was left inside of him for him to use to attack her family.

Looking into her blue eyes Odin realised this.

"Take him!" Thor waved his hand.

"Little brothers, how delightful of you to visit me! Congratulations on your bonding," Hela paced in front of them, eyeing them. "What can I do for you?"

"Mother misses you," Loki said and watched as Hela paused in her pacing.

"And?"

"And I can not undo the punishment that Odin laid on you, not the way that I did for Loki," Thor said softly.

"So, you came to gloat?" Hela sneered.

"We can not release you, however, were we to leave...holes in your prison, that would not be releasing you," Loki shrugged.

"Holes? Hela blinked.

"Asgard will be stronger with all its rightful children there. I am King, Loki Consort, we, and mother, would like to have our sister there, at our side. Odin's actions to blame you for his war crimes have been revealed. Asgard would welcome you back, as long as you come in peace and to take your palace with us," Thor nodded.

"I might delay your return to Asgard though, perhaps take the scenic route back, a holiday perhaps?" Loki said as he and Thor turned to leave.

"And where would you suggest that I take this holiday?" Hela asked them as she watched them leave, the first hole 'accidentally' appearing in her prison.

"Midgard is nice this time of year, though you may want to pause and take a tour of a nursing home in New York," Thor hummed, a piece of paper with an address on fluttering into her fingers when Loki waved his hand.

"Am I to be your weapon then?" Hela asked.

"We have had our revenge, we got to watch his face when he realised that he is lost. You did not have that chance. Whatever you wish to do, you have the right to look him in the eyes and let him see he has lost," Loki said softly.

"I did not kill him," Hela said strolling into the family living room in Asgard a month later. Thor, Loki and Frigga looked up from the plans that they had been working through, and in second Hela found herself wrapped in her mother's embrace.

"What did you do?" Thor asked curiously.

"I made him piss himself," Hela smirked. "I wanted him to live, knowing that I was here, back with my family, getting to know mother again, getting to know my brothers and their children. Knowing that we survive and thrive without him,"

"Good," Loki inclined his head, and Hela dropped her dark head onto her mother's shoulder, gripping onto the back of her robes tightly with both hands like she was a little girl again while her mother rocked her and crooned.

They could all easily have blamed Frigga for Odin's actions, for not stopping him, but they all knew that she was his longest prisoner, he had twisted and used her powers and gifts to lock her down.

Loki slipped his hand into Thor's and smiled when his lover turned to look at him. The taller man reached out and brushed gently over Loki's mouth where the thread had been when he had first seen his love again after the battle, the area was still sensitive despite being healed, and the healers thought that it always would be.

They would all always bear the scars that Odin had left upon them, but together they were stronger than the wounds that had been inflicted, and they knew that together they would always stand back up again, whatever came their way they would always win.

Asgard and Midgard were working together to start preparing to take on the Mad Titan that had used Loki, they would strike before he was strong enough to attack them.

Loki looked up into Thor's eyes, losing himself in the bright, sky blue of those eyes and he smiled gently as a large, gentle hand covered his stomach protectively, lovingly and proudly. Whatever they faced in the future he knew that he would never again know the loneliness that had haunted him and ripped him apart. Because he would always have Thor, he knew that his King would always come for him, would always find him, would always do the impossible to save him when everyone else said that there was nothing to be done.

Thor's love was a charm that he would never take for granted. And he would always make sure that his own love guarded and protected Thor.


End file.
